The Shield-Maidens' Desires
by Que2424
Summary: Astrid and Hiccup finally have some newfound freedom now that they live at the Edge. The question is: What should they do with it?


So this is my first upload and written story ever. I have always loved the story of Hiccup and Astrid and have enjoyed reading many fans stories on this site so I thought I'd go ahead and add some of my own story ideas. I hope you guys like it and please give me some suggestions!

This is based on the How To Train Your Dragon TV Show _Dragons: Race to the Edge_. Starts at the beginning of the series and will become rated M in future chapters.

**Summary:** It's the first night after the completion of the edge and Astrid and Hiccup settle in.

**Chapter 1: The First Night**

The day the gang finished building the edge was a day of celebration. After all of their hard work, it seemed as though they would finally be able to start doing what we came here to do: explore the great beyond.

Fishlegs was excited about the finding new species of dragons, Snotlout was ready to prove his heroism, and the twins were excited for some new ways to get into trouble. While the four of them had those thoughts on their minds, Astrid was mostly excited for the time she would get to be with Hiccup. It had been a few years since he had found toothless and ever since then he had changed in many ways. He had grown more confident, gained strength, and had shown his abilities as a leader. All of these traits made him become Astrids closest friend.

The festivities started with a ride around the island to admire the final product. Eventually they headed into the clubhouse where the gang had dinner and talked about the future. The ale was rich in flavor, and alcohol content, as it had been acquired from Trader Johann. Everyone started to feel the buzz and eventually the celebrations became rowdier. The laughter didn't seize for one moment, and no one wanted the night to end. However, Fishlegs finally realized the time and announced he was going to his hut. Once Fishlegs left Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Snotlout all decided it was best to also get some rest. This left Hiccup and Astrid to do some cleaning before heading to their separate huts.

As they worked in unison the tension began to grow. Maybe it was the alcohol, perhaps it was the seclusion of the edge, but it likely was the fact that Astrid was standing beside the only man she had ever had feelings for.

"Hey," he began while we washed dishes together, "so this new island and situation is going to come with a lot of changes."

"Yes, it is. But we can handle it, we have you." Astrid stuttered over her next few words, "I... I mean we have each other..." She looked away. Trying to hide her feelings was starting to make her fluster more and more each day.

"And we have you. I don't know what I would have done if it weren't for you." Hiccup responded.

After a few more minutes of silence, Hiccup finally talked again. "What do you think about this new island? We don't have any of our parents looking over our shoulders, which is nice."

"It is nice. I honestly don't know..." Astrid didn't want to tell him she was thinking about everything they could now do, just the two of them. Back on Berk they were always surrounded by people. Now they had an entire island to themselves and their four best friends. All Astrid wanted was to feel Hiccups' arms around her, holding her close while he kissed her. She just didn't know how to tell him. "I'm glad that they feel we can handle this."

Astrid didn't know what to do. She wanted him to make a move, but she didn't know how to seem receptive to that. Their hands touched each other in the sink. Instead of pulling away, like she usually would, Astrid looked up at Hiccup. Her eyes showed her nerves and desire, Hiccup stared back with an intense look.

Hiccup cleared his throat, and they continued to work; however, their bodies got closer, and the tension increased. Astrid was bittersweet when the cleaning was done and it was time to call it a night. She just couldn't think of an excuse to stay up. Luckily for her Hiccup had a suggestion.

"Would you like some tea?"

"I would love some!" Astrid was so excited he had asked. Any reason to stay close to him was alright with her, so she went ahead and sat down near the fire.

"Here you are m' lady."

Astrid could feel her heart leap in her chest as she took the mug of steaming tea. "Thanks" Astrid tried to sound lighthearted but she could hear the nerves echo in her voice as he sat down next to her. "So what do you think we should do tomorrow? We have the base all built."

"I thought we could travel west. Remember how we found that island with all of the Whispering Deaths before we found this one?" Astrid nodded. "I thought we could head back that way and then maybe head north from there. I think it would be good to start mapping the area."

Hiccup was close enough for her to feel the heat coming off of his body. As she took a sip from her mug, she looked at him over the rim as Hiccup did the same. Astrid slightly looked down before responding, "I think that's a good idea. That way we will know if there are any other tribes in the area as well."

Hiccup hadn't taken his eyes off her face since he had sat down. She could hear her heartbeat and felt her hands shaking with nerves. Astrid grew frustrated with herself. She had wanted to be alone with Hiccup like this for so long, and now that she was she didn't know what to do. Luckily for her, she wasn't the only one that had been wanting this. When Astrid looked up, something was different in his eyes. It was like they were smoldering, and with the firelight gleaming off of his green eyes, she couldn't look away.

Hiccup lowered his lips down to hers, his hand reaching for the side of her face. It was a hesitant kiss, but exactly what Astrid needed at that moment. He pulled back slightly and searched her eyes, either for permission or nerves he didn't know, but what he saw told him it was ok to kiss her again. This time he put more energy into the kiss. He let some of his desire come through which Astrid started to play on. This kiss told her that she wasn't the only one who wanted this.

Astrid broke the kiss and grabbed their mugs and set them aside. As she came back, Hiccup caught her eye. "I don't want to spill..." she said shyly.

Once the mugs had been moved, they got more relaxed and settled in. Their kisses became more intense and each struggled for control. Astrid finally let her tongue slip out and ran it across his lower lip. This prompted Hiccup to pull her closer. He put one hand on her left hip and the other in her hair. He opened his mouth to her and invited her in. Astrid's mind filled with all of the emotions she had been holding onto for too long. She had one hand in his hair and the other one resting on his chest. However the more they touched, the more they kissed, the more Astrid wanted.

They finally had to break apart to catch their breath. "So... ya, I think west is a good start." Hiccup said breathlessly.

"Definitely heading in the right direction," Astrid responded. Hiccup chuckled.

"We should probably get some sleep tonight. It is pretty late."

"Ya you're right..." but instead of moving, Astrid just grabbed her tea and continued to drink. They talked for another half-hour while they finished their tea. Hiccup offered to walk Astrid back to her hut.

The walk back felt awkward. They had just been so comfortable in the clubhouse, and now it felt weird. Neither one of them had an idea of what to do to end the tension.

"Well... goodnight Astrid." Hiccup said when they stopped outside her front door. Astrid knew if she didn't do something they would never get over feeling awkward.

"Goodnight Hiccup" Astrid then pulled him down for a quick kiss before opening her door and sauntering in. Before she closed the door she looked back and noticed Hiccups face had one of his silky grins, and Astrid knew, for once, she knew that tonight he would think of her.

That night Astrid made a vow to herself to be sure that they continued this new relationship. She wasn't willing to take any steps backward. It was time for them to finally see if they were meant to be more than friends. Astrid slept soundly that night as she dreamed of her future with Hiccup.


End file.
